


[Podfic] Equivalent Exchange

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, False Identity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Politics, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, War, story complete - podfic in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: [Podfic of writingfromtheshadows's workEquivalent Exchange]Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.





	1. The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491) by [writingfromtheshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromtheshadows/pseuds/writingfromtheshadows). 



> I am starting another Podfic project -- a little more long time this time around.  
> EE has 25 chapters, but at this point I already have a good number of them recorded, and a few fully edited. I won't set a rigid posting schedule but it shouldn't take more than a few days, a week at most between chapters. Enjoy this journey--friends! It's a good one.
> 
> Bring tissues.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter I Length:** 00:21:52  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10jQcBM1d_O3r9ibwEfTL_F9q_dPd4sPE/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	2. the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor's second meeting doesn't go as smoothly as the first.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter II Length:** 00:38:49  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zR6fxm1TUymFVoilHconx5MzXE4ZFfo0/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has questions and answers are not forthcoming.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter III Length:** 00:42:11  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AgMVvJlRqUufAw-6Xv-MOgUc7cyQ7Al7/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	4. the reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the wolf, the Queen of Kiev wants to know more about the storyteller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you to everyone who is along for this journey, I hope you enjoy! <3

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter IV Length:** 00:24:21  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xPp8m9WZTWAG41aJ9LVOvObO-v1swSE8/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	5. the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gives Viktor a gift.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter V Length:** 00:37:21  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18OvqEFY5CcGotV0lHRyiC4X3_BsV1VFs/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	6. the duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's skills are put to the test.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter VI Length:** 00:46:45  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qbLnBawykfiTIwz2M_tAYbmEHXwTU1_B/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	7. reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri grows tired of waiting for information.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter VII Length:** 00:36:17  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o-Vr_-UnmDkkj_DwzDIf4YGc4Ga9EVCC/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	8. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit catch up on lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, i hate mouth sounds. i apologise.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter VIII Length:** 00:30:25  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1whsyWkfBHbERRwsJ81PuL9bb_YJXYdvk/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	9. home visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's skills as a healer are requested.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter IX Length:** 00:52:31  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-A5KTAF1boVsFIT8yobTdP99R_86YUUd/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	10. royal healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's stumbled into a temporary position as the royal healer; he's not sure how well it's going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a long one! enjoy!

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter X Length:** 01:45:20  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12-8LHl_K3Xlg_8hpyO3LCYBDJ2LkkXD9/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	11. divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are not the only ones who can get political.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XI Length:** 00:43:28  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-x3f-2WL2nN7KNJEI6Y51OxAl-vB9Dxo/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	12. goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One reign is layed to rest and another begins.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XII Length:** 00:39:30  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CETjt2RimYUI_3vt6jkP9bZRQ8Fi4Otw/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	13. [interlude] ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Vitya teaches Yuuri how to ice skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's just a smol so I'll try to have the next chapter up a bit more quickly than usual.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XIII Length:** 00:13:08  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 13](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1toDu-tLBaO18iLbaVe2TYuX_E4YucV1n/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	14. folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, not all of them are wise.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XIV Length:** 01:07:44  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 14](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mEJV1fYGvnoH3UhNIBwGQxUI8u7Kzv4w/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	15. cry of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiev prepares for war.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XV Length:** 01:00:45  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 15](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rom1MXxcrs2O-3G_GurNkUeHda2OV-Me/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	16. identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"On my word as king."_   
>  _Shaking his head, Yuuri says, "I just want your word as Viktor, that's more important to me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slightly delayed posting! I was at con all weekend :D

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XVI Length:** 00:51:14  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 16](https://drive.google.com/file/d/118YmvhAL_a3dF-fPIeXyN7r2OH1kOrlM/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	17. the law of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri studies the mage's journals. Kiev rides south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the big one, friends. the one why i've been doing this whole thing in the first place. _soon._

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XVII Length:** 00:43:38  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 17](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OEiF-xgquJayu15wqx28SyUSv6obVIS4/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	18. battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _this is it._  
>  The chapter ~~we've all~~ I've been waiting for. Have fun!
> 
> (If you can handle that sort of thing, I seriously recommend the version with music. It's epic.)

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter I Length:** 00:57:33  
**Total Length:** 10h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 18 [with music]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_urmpG9FWt7eeo0qsxZhFM5L9SL4n1Ko/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 18 [without music]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16iRApTG8IIIj0fdd3r7wydI4MpQXekhR/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen very closely, you can hear me dying very softly in German every time the word "throat" crops up in one of my podfics.


	19. repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle's aftermath.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter I Length:** 00:44:55  
**Total Length:** 15h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 19](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KESw1tHHF0pFt7LEAp-_EW4MZgo5nJ_p/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	20. respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of winter provides a needed break from mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY this took so long.  
> It's been crazy for a while and then I was sick so my voice wouldn't cooperate... 🤦♀️ Sorry if this isn't quite up to the usual standard.  
> But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. It's a long one, too, to make up for it.
> 
> I hope you guys didn't have problems with the last chapter? I heard from a friend that the file wasn't working for them, but I'm not sure if it was just them. It would explain why there was silence after the last chapter 😂 In any case, I exchanged the file, and it should work properly now. 
> 
> If you ever have any issues with the files, don't hesitate to let me know! 😘

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XX Length:** 01:22:08  
**Total Length:** 15h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h64QIvbrDOALsAfAL7rutdBEnaGyXu_g/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor: gets on his knees for Yuuri to put on/take off his shoes three times in two chapters  
> Me, shaking Yuuri: _just let him be your service sub already for god's sake!!!!_


	21. yuletide gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pivotal gift marks the holiday season.

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XXI Length:** 01:03:42  
**Total Length:** 15h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 21](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FBA1WYn9fQ8dTBuPVB2yFpahuINrRtPM/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	22. planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's plan gets set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, friends, I'm so sorry for the long radio silence! Nanowrimo has really been keeping me on my toes, but it's through now, I've got the 50K and can finally take care of other things again. Here's a new chapter for you and I'm hoping that the last three of them will follow before the end of the year. 
> 
> I've actually got a pop filter on the way finally, so if that works well it might make editing a lot quicker and easier for me.
> 
> Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, a happy birthday to our beautiful storyteller, and see you around soon!

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XXII Length:** 00:59:59  
**Total Length:** 15h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 22](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BPNKZFxxY0Jnro4-Zon_lbmHYNS2EONR/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	23. infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiev goes on the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE I'M ACTUALLY BACK
> 
> I'm sorry it took me four fucking months this close to the end, but as those of you who follow me on twitter may have heard, my microphone gave out in december and I was struggling to find a decent replacement that I could afford. But here we are, after many unsuccessful attempts at recording this chapter, it is finally done. 
> 
> Now it shouldn't take long for the final two chapters to follow. Enjoy!

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** Equivalent Exchange  
**Author:** writingfromtheshadows  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary:** Without the Katsuki line to protect and maintain the laws of magic, Great Mages have become so few and far between that many believe the age of magic is coming to an end. However, when he comes across a young man weaving tales with figures of fire, Viktor begins to wonder if magic is truly dead, or if it lives on in the body of the storyteller with warm brown eyes.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909491)  
**Chapter XXIII Length:** 01:29:18  
**Total Length:** 15h+  
**Music used:**[Meet me on the Battlefield by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I)  
  
**[Equivalent Exchange Ch. 23](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rmRjDrNo1r8Dl-s9qUUw1LdwD2Zvz6Uw/view?usp=sharing)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please leave feedback to the author linked above.  
> I, too, enjoy comments, kudos and feedback of any kind 🖤


End file.
